married project
by astia morichan
Summary: Pernikahan yang di penuhi rasa dendam. Akan kah Pernikahan itu berjalan lancar? atau terhalang oleh lelaki yang mengisi hati Hinata./ chap 5 is UP/ NaruHina/ RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Astia Morichan

Title: Married Project

Rate : T

Disclamair : Chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto Hinata

Warning : abal, typo, ooc dlll ada di sini ;_;

Summarry: Pernikahan yang di penuhi rasa dendam. Akan kah Pernikahan itu berjalan lancar?/ "Okaa-san hanya ingin memberi tahu mu, kalau besok kau akan menikah dengan Naruto "/ nani?"

Menunggu jam istirahat itu hal yang paling di tunggu oleh seluruh siswa.

Bisa berbincang bersama temang terdekat. Tapi mungkin untuk kali ini terasa sulit bagi gadis cantik ini- Hyuga Hinata, mendapatkan jatah membersihkan kelas setelah pelajaran tata boga selesai. Terpaksa, 10 Menit waktu istirahat nya Ia korban kan untuk piketnya. Padahal Dia sudah berjanji akan makan bento bersama temannya.

"huft,, akhirnya selesai juga" Hinata mendesah panjang saat tugasnya selesai, Hinata menyimpan kembali sapu, yang bertengger manis di tangannya, ketempat semula. Gadis itu kini melirik jam tangan mungilnya.

"mungkin masih ada waktu untuk makan bento" Hinata pun segera pergi meninggalkan kelas, dan pergi menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari sedikit tergesa-gesa ketika melihat sahabatnya tengah berbincang dengan melahap bentonya, di sudut kantin.

"Hinata-chan, sini" sebuah teriakan yang sangat Hinata membuat Hinata tersenyum. Hinata pun mulai melambaikan tangannya pada pemilik suara itu, dan berjalan menghampiri meja yang ada di sudut kantin.

"gomen, minna. aku telat" Hinata tersenyum sebagai permintaann maaf.

"_daijobu_, ayo kita makan" Sakura, yang merupakan sahabat Hinata berteriak gembira. Hinata mulai duduk di samping Sakura, dan membuka bentonya.

"un_ _itadakimasu_" Hinata, Sakura Inoo pun mulai menyantap makanannya. Mereka bertiga makan dengan nyaman, tanpa ada gangguan. Sampai sebuah keributan terjadi..

"Kyaaaa,,,Uzumaki-san!Gaara -San! Sai-san! " teriakan beberapa Fangirl mulai memenuhi seluruh kantin itu. Naruto, Sabaku Gaara, dan Sai . Mereka bertiga bisa di bilang Trio _ikemen_ di sekolah ini. Kaya, tampan, menarik, dan multi talent. Mereka mempunyai semuanya yang menyebabkan mereka mempunyai banyak fans. Fans mereka pun tak hanya di Konoha SHS melainkan di seluruh penjuru Tokyo.

"kyaa, untuk apa Naruto-kun kesini?" Bisik Sakura pelan, dan tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sangat Ia sukai. Yah,, Sakura merupakan Fans Naruto juga.

"Sudah jelas untuk bertemu denganku " sanggah Inoo yang masih menatap trio itu.

"Tampan dari mana?" tanya Hinata yang masih memakan bento nya dengan lahap.

"kamu kan sudah kenal dia dari kecil Hime. Maka nya bilang biasa aja" cibir Inoo yang masih menatap trio ikemen itu.

'sudah jelas lebih tampan, Sasuke ku' Batin Hinata, Tersenyum ketika mengingat Nama Sasuke.

"jangan bahasa tentang itu" Ucap Hinata yang mulai sedikit kesal.

"ne-gomen. Kau kan punya _trouble_ dengan Naruto"

"mereka makin dekat loh" pekik Sakura yang udah salah tingkah. Melihat Naruto, Sai, Gaara sudah mendekat menuju sudut kantin. Sementara Hinata masih melahap makanannya dengan lahap.

*BRAKK*

"Hyuga Hinata, aku harap kau bisa patuh padaku kali ini" Naruto memukul meja tempat Hinata duduk dan tersenyum tersenyum, melainkan menyeringai

"nani? kau punya masalah dengan ku Namikaze-san?" tanya Hinata yang mulai berdiri, sungguh Hinata masih ingin melahap Bento nya. Tapi Putra sulung Namikaze ini membuatnya kehilangan mood. Hinata pun menatap tajam naruto.

"Tentu, Ikut denganku Hyuga" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan menjauh dari kantin. Meninggalkan Sakura, Inoo dan jangan lupakan tentang fans Naruto yang berteriak Histris kali ini.

"dasar Naruto" pekik Gaara dan Sai bersamaan.

"ittai,, naruto-kun " Hinata mulai mencoba melepasan cengkraman keras dari Naruto. Tapi sayang Naruto Malah terus menyeret Hinata sampai keluar sekolah.

"sampai,, masuklah" Naruto mendorong Hinata ke dalam mobil sport nya

"eh? mau kemana Naruto? Tas ku masih di dalam" Hinata berontak, Ingin sekali Hinata kabur dari Naruto. Pandangan Hinata kini terarah pada telunjuk Naruto.

"Huftt" Hinata mendesah pelan, sekaligus menahan malu. Yah, Ternyata Naruto sudah membawakan tasnya. Hinata pun segera mengambil tas yang ada di sebelahnya. Dan tentu saja duduk manis, di dalam mobil Naruto. Sambil memeluk tasnya erat.

"arigatou, Garaa, Sai kalian memang sahabat yang baik' Naruto terseyum pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka berdua lah, yang di suruh Naruto untuk mengambil tas Hinata. "Daijobu, cepat selesaikan urusanmu " Sai menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk, Dan masuk ke dalam Mobil. Sambil sesekali melirik Hinata. Dan mulai, melesatkan mobilnya. Menjauh dari Konoha SHS.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, Kenapa menariku ke sini?" Hinata duduk manis di sofa milik keluarga Namikaze. Tak lupa, Ia masih kesal dengan Naruto kali ini.

"jawab aku " ucap Hinata ketus

"OKaa-san menunggu mu" jawab Naruto santai. Karna mendengar kata Okaa-san, akhirnya Hinata pun menurut. Tentu saja dengan membungkam mulutnya, agar tidak mengeluarkan protes. Terdengar suara langkah kaki, mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hinata " seorang wanita paruh baya, yang baru saja keluar menghampiri ruang tamu itu. Segera menghampiri Hinata dan langsung memeluknya.

"Ne, Obaa-san" Hinata membalas pelukan wanita itu-Kushina Namikaze

" jangan panggil oba-san, Kau lupa, eoh? panggil oka-san. Kau harus membiasakan diri Hinata" Hinata hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyika rona merahnya, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Tentu dengan Naruto .

"Okaa-san hanya ingin memberi tahu mu, kalau besok kau akan menikah dengan Naruto " Kushina hanya tersenyum senang, melihat raut wajah Putra nya yang terlihat kaget.

"nani?" tanya Naruto dan Hinata kompak

"kaliaan kompak sekali. Oka-sansmakin ingin menikahkan kalian berdua hari ini juga"

"Tapi aku dan Hinata masih sekolah oka-san" ucap Naruto mencoba megulur waktu pernikahannya. Jujur, Naruto masih ingat bahwa Hinata memang sangat membencinya. Dan tentu saja Hinata sudah mengetahui ini sejak ayah kandung nya meninggal.

*flash back*

Gadis kecil itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Sampai Gadis itu berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup berisik, tapi berisik bukan karna tertawa, tapi isakan tangis. Gadis kecil itu dengan ragu mulai memasuki ruangan itu.

"Otou-san, jangan pergi" teriak gadis itu sambil berlari mendekati sosok yang terbaring lemah itu.

"daijobu, otou-san baik-baik saja, Hinata jangan menangis" laki-laki itu mengusap lembut kepala Hinata, dengan kasih sayang.

"Kami-sama, bagaimana ini? detak jantung melemah. Cepat panggil dokter!"teriak seorang wanita berabut merah yang tergerai yang kini mencoba menenangkan Hinata. Hinata yang melihat kondisi ayahnya kian parah semakin menangis terisak.

"otou-san Hime mohon bertahan lah" isak Hinata sambil menggenggam erat tangan otou-san nya.

"Hinata berjanjilah kau akan menikah dengan Naruto. Ayah mohon, jaga lah Naruto. Otou-san akan selalu melihat mu dengan Naruto nanti."

"demo- Tidak mungkin, Otou-san. Dia yang menyebabkan otou-san seperti ini " sanggah Hinata mencoba menolak permintaan ayahnya.

"jangan membenci nya, Hime. Naruto tidak salah apapun. Penuhi permintaan terakhir otou-san mu ini. wakatta?" suara itu semakin lemah. Hime hanya bisa mengangguk tanda setuju. Tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya.

"bagus lah, otou-san bangga padamu Hinata"seketika matanya pun tertutup dengan senyuman untuk selamanya.

*flashback end*

T.B.C

Layak di lanjut kah?

_**Fict ini sebenrnya pernah di publish, tapi aku hapus lagi gegra typo nya kaya monster *plakk semoga ini typo nya Cuma dikit, **_


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Astia Morichan

Title: Married Project

Rate : T

Disclamair : Chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto Hinata

Warning : abal, typo, ooc dlll ada di sini ;_;

Summarry: Pernikahan yang di penuhi rasa dendam. Akan kah Pernikahan itu berjalan lancar?/ "Okaa-san hanya ingin memberi tahu mu, kalau besok kau akan menikah dengan Naruto "/ nani?"

Berada di rumah yang sudah tidak asing bagi Hinata. Kini Ia harus menghabiskan waktu nya di sini. Tentu saja Rumah besar milik Keluarga Namikaze. Hinata kini duduk termenung di belakang beranda rumah milik Naruto.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Otou-san? Aku membencinya. Dia yang membuatku kehilangan mu. Aku benci padanya" Ucap Hinata lirih, sambil Menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lutut nya, untuk menyembunyikan isak tangis yang sedari tadi Ia tahan.

*Tap*Tap*

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah dimana Hinata berada saat ini. Hinata masih tidak menyadari, siapa yang duduk di sampingnya. Hinata masih melamun, dengan tatapa kosong

"gomenasai,, ini semua salah ku" Hinata kini mulai tersadar dari lamunannya, dan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemilik suara tersebut. Menatap tajam, pada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

"ya,, itu semua salah mu Naruto-kun. Kalo saja kau mati tertabrak saat itu. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan mu. Dan Otou-san ku akan hidup sampai sekarang" Hinata mulai menangis tak karuan, memukul dada bidang Naruto, yang ada di semua kekecewaannya pada takdir.

"gomenasai, hontou ni gomenasai. Ini semua memang salah ku. Maaf, seharusnya aku yang mati" Naruto mendekap Hinata erat, seakan bisa mengurangi rasa kekecewaan yang ada dalam benak Hinata. Jujur, Naruto sangat amat mencintai gadis yang ada dalam pelukannya, saat ini. Hinata hanya bisa terisak dalam pelukan pemuda berkulit tan ini

" seharusnya Kau yang Mati , hiks,, hiks,, Naruto-kun. Kau, Bukan Otou-san ku" Tangisannya semakin pecah. Ketika Naruto mulai mengeratkan peluknnya.

"Aku bisa menghentikan, pernikahan ini Hime, Jika kau mau"

"itu tidak mungkin, Jika aku membatalkannya Oto-san akan kecewa padaku" Kini Hinata hanya bisa diam, menikmati kehangatan yang di salurkan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya ini. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

.

.

.

"Gaara, apa kau sudah dengar tentang besok?" Tanya Sai yang masih asyik memainkan joystick, sambil tetap fokus pada layar yang ada di depannya.

"Hn,, Pernikahan Naruto" Jawab Gaara datar, yang kini tengah berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka mereka, akan menikah" Masih tetap fokus pada layar Tv di depan, Sai masih mengutarakan isi pemikirannya

"Hn"

" Kau menyebalkan, tidak bisakah untuk berhenti bergumam"

"Hn,,"

"Aishh,, " Sai segera berdiri, dan melemparkan Joystick yang tadi Ia pegang ke arah Gaara.

*D-Day*

Hari ini adalah Hari yang sangat di tunggu bagi keluarga Namikaze. Yah,, hari ini adalah Hari yang sangat sakral bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Kini Gadis yang sedang duduk, di ruang rias itu memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin. Rambut yag terurai panjang, serta Gaun putih yang Ia kenakan benar-benar membuatnya menjadi cantik, layaknya Bidadari yang turu dari Surga. Tapi Sayang, gadis itu terlalu takut untuk menghadapi hari ini. Gadis itu masih betah, Memandangi dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin.

"Kireii na~" gadis itu tersenyum memuji penampilannya sendiri.

*Klek*

Suara pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita paruh baya mendekati gadis itu.

"Hime-chan, Kireii-na. Kau cantik sekali"

"Arigatou, Tenten-san"

"um,, ah, yah Bersiaplah, 15 Menit lagi kau harus menuju altar. Iruka OJii-san, akan mendampingi mu" Hinata, hanya mampu mengangguk kecil, sebagai tanda Ia mengerti maksud Tenten. Tenten pun segera pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih ada di meja rias. Tentu saja, tenten adalah EO pernikahan mereka. Hinata tersenyum, Ketika Tenten sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

_"Mungkin kah, suatu saat nanti aku bisa mencintai Naruto dengan tulus? Bisakah itu terjadi Otou-san?" _Pikiran itu yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Hinaya. Sampai suara langkah kaki, membuyarkan lamunannya. Membuat Hinata memandanginya.

"Iruka Oji-san ?" Iruka hanya tersenyum menatap Hinata, dan segera mengulurkan tangannya.

"Pernikahan, akan di mulai Hinata" Hinata tersenyum, menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dan mulai meraih tangan Iruka. Sebagai Wali-nya di Altar.

*DENG*DENG*

Suara Lonceng gereja berbunyi, menandakan pernikahan akan di mulai. Calon mempelai wanita-Hinata berjalan di altar gereja megah itu, dengan Walinya- Iruka. Iruka menahan tangis ketika Hinata sudah akan berdiri di depan mempelai Pria. Semua orang yang memandanginya mendecak kagum, walaupun tidak semua orang hadir di Upacara Sakral ini. Tentu saja Naruto harus merahasiakan pernikahannya Hanya teman terdekat Hinata dan Naruto saja yang bisa menghadiri pesta Sakral mereka. Hinata melihat pemuda berkulit tan itu, kini mengulurkan tangan padanya, senyum di wajahnya terus menghiasi wajahnya. Mata Shappire nya Menatap Hinata lembut. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, utuk menutupi kekecewaannya.

"Namikaze Naruto, Apa kau bersedia menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata, Dalam suka walaupun duka. Menjaganya untuk selamanya?"Seorang pendeta kini sudah hadir di depan calon pengantin ini.

. "Ya, saya bersedia menjaganya dalam keadaan suka ataupun duka"

"Lalu, Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau bersedia menemaniNamikaze Naruto, dalam suka dan duka selamanya?"Jujur Hinata bingung dengan apa yang akan Ia jawab di depan pendeta ini. Pernikahan ini akan membuat kehidupannya berubah. Hinata masih bingung dengan apa yang akan di katakannya. Hinata takut, gugup semua perasaan itu kian bercampur.

"a_ku" Hinata merasakan tangannya di genggam dengan erat. Hinata menoleh ke arah Pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Hinata hanya bisa diam, menatap mata saphhire Naruto. Seolah di beri kekuatan

"Aku bersedia" Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, akhirnya Hinata dapat mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sangat lancar. Mungkin Naruto yang memberinya kekuatan itu.

"Baiklah, Kau bisa mencium pengantinmu" Sang pendeta tersenyum tulus pada mereka berdua.

"_Yabaii_,, itu tidak mungkin. Pendeta ini menyebalkan sekali" umpat Hinata dalam hati. Jujur Hinata tidak ingin menyerahkan _First Kiss_ nya pada Naruto. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan rag, hanya untuk meminta persetujuan. Hinata menatap tajam Naruto, lalu menggeleng pelan. Menolak, agar Ia tidak menciumnya. Semua para tamu undangan yang ada di gereja itu,hanya menatap mereka berdua heran. Tak ada yang bergeming satu pun. Karna Hinata dan Naruto masih saling menatap. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati pasangan pengantin itu. Siapa lagi selain- Sai.

"_Just kissing Naruto_" Sai mendorong tubuh Naruto pada Hime. Sai tersenyum puas, melihat pemandangan di depannya. Usaha nya tidak sia-sia dan tepat sasaran. Naruto menahan berat tubuh Hinata dengan lengannya, yang menahan pinggang gadis itu. Dan dengan bibir mereka yang menempel tentunya. Hinata hanya bisa membelakan matanya kaget, ketika merasakan bibir Naruto menempel dengan miliknya. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Tak ada ciuman menuntut. Hanya saling menempel. Sampai terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari seluruh Tamu gereja itu. Akhirnya Naruto tersadar, dan segera melepas tautan bibirnya. Membatu Hinata berdiri tegap lagi. Hinata hanya terdiam, mencerna kejadian barusan.

"_Nani kore?"_ Hinata masih mengerjapkan matanya untuk mencerna kembali otak nya, yang kali ini lebih lambat dari biasanya. Sampai terdengar suara Sai yang tertawa puas, membuatnya sadar apa yang telah terjadi. "Saiiiiiiiiiiiii,, Bakaero" Naruto menggeram kesal, dan memberika death glare mematikan yang Ia punya kepada Sai, yang masih asyik menertawakannya, Membuat Sai seketika terdiam. Padahal setau Naruto, Sai itu tidak pernah tertawa dan sejail ini. Hanya pada hari ini Sai benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Tetapi tetap saja, Hinata dan Naruto harus tetap tersenyum sampai acara pernikahan mereka selesai. Untuk membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa mereka bahagia.

.

.

.

"Kau menyebalkan Sai, se-seharusnya itu untuk Sasuke-kun" Hinata berteriak keras di depan Sai. Entah mempunyai keberanian darimana. Hinata berani melakukan hal ini, setelah pesta pernikahannya selesai. Dan hanya ada Hinata, Naruto, Sai, dan Gaara saja.

"Siapa itu Sasuke, Hime?" Sai menyela ucapan Hinata, dan menangkis pukulan gadis itu.

"Tentu saja orang yang aku su-sukai. Sasuke sangat berharga untuk ku"

"Mau kau kemana kan Naruto, Hime?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu" Sungguh hati Naruto sangat sakit mendengar penuturan istrinya itu

_"**siapa itu SASUKE ?"**_

T.B.C

Review please

_**Thanks untuk review sebelumnya**_

_**Yamashita Hyuuga**_ : Iya,, fict ini emng udah aku publish. Tp aku edit ulang. Arigatou udh reviewe

_**Lanjyt**_ : ne,, ini udh di lanjut

_**Nichan**_ : un,, dozo.. semoga suka

_**Scorpionz**_ : : un,, dozo.. semoga suka

_**Gyuri Kim**_ : iya ini repebulish.. arigatou udh review

_**Putri Hyuuga Uzumaki**_ : ne,, ini udh di lanjut, semoga suka


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Astia Morichan

Title: Married Project

Rate : T

Genre: Romance, Drama

Disclamair : Chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto Hinata

Warning : abal, typo, ooc dlll ada di sini ;_;

Summarry: Pernikahan yang di penuhi rasa dendam. Akan kah Pernikahan itu berjalan lancar?/ "Okaa-san hanya ingin memberi tahu mu, kalau besok kau akan menikah dengan Naruto "/ nani?"

Happy Reading

.

.

Naruto masih mencerna, apa yang di katakan Hinata tadi.

"Sasuke? siapa itu?" Naruto terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya itu. Tanpa Naruto sadari, semua orang sudah pergi meninggalkan area pesta pernikahannya. Kecuali Hinata yang masih berdiri di samping suaminya itu.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri di sana?" suara Hinata membuyarkan lamunan suaminya itu.

"Cepatlah, Naruto-kun. Oka-san sudah menyuruh kita untuk beristirahat" Hinata meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di tengah ruangan megah milik keluarga Namikaze, yang menjadi tempat pernikahan sakral mereka. Naruto pun hanya mengekori langkah Hinata, yang ada di depannya.

.

.

" Naruto-kun , oyasuminasai" Hinata menarik selimutnya untuk, menutupi semua tubuhnya sampai kepalanya, dan mencoba untuk tertidur. Sementara Naruto, masih berdiri mematung di sisi ranjang. Menatap istrinya tidak percaya

"Apa ini yang di namakan Malam Pertama?" gumamnya pelan

" oyasumi" Karna tidak ingin memikirkan hal aneh Naruto pun segera tidur di samping Hinata. Mencoba untuk tertidur. Walaupun jantungnya dengan sangat berdebar kencang.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya menyukai Sasuke-kun" Batin Hinata, dan mulai menutup matanya untuk sampai di dunia mimpinya.

"_Shit_, kenapa aku menjadi berdebar tak karuan seperti ini ? Tak seperti biasanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang,, Arghht " Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Demi apapun, Ia sangat ingin mengontrol detak jantungnya. Mungkin, memunggungi Hinata adalah hal yang terbaik. Mencoba untuk tidur dengan cara berhitung "domba sampai 100" Dan itu berhasil.

Cahaya matahari mulai masuk mlalui celah-celah jendela kamar sepasang pengantin muda itu. Membuat Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Hinata mulai mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"nghh,," Terdengar dengkuran halus, di sampingnya. Membuat seorang itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman. Itu lah,yag membuat kesadaran Hinata Hyuuga kembali. Tangan kekar milik Naruto, melingkar manis di pingganya. Mendekap Hinata posesif. Hangat, dan sangat Nyaman. Itu lah yang di rasakan Hinata.

"Kyaaa,, menjauh dariku Naruto" Teriak Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto, yang berhasil membuat Naruto jatuh tersungkur ke lantai, dan membuat kepalanya terbentur ke meja.

"Ah,, Ittai,, apa yang kau lakukan Hime?" Teriak Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya, yang mungkin benjol.

"kau menyebalkan" Hinata mendegus kesal dan mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Aku tak mengerti, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun?"

"kau bodoh, Naruto-kun" Hinata pergi keluar dari kamarnya, dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengelus kepalanya itu.

.

.

"Naruto,, cepatlah turun" Suara lembut milik Kushina, membuat Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menunju tempat untuk sarapan.

"duduklah" suara datar milik Minato, membuat Naruto langsung duduk di samping Hinata. Keluarga baru Namikaze pun memulai sarapan paginya. Hanabi pun ikut serta dalam sarapan pagi itu, karena Hanabi menginap di tempa keluarga Namikaze semalam.

"nii-chan, bagaimana malam pertamamu?" Suara milik Hanabi mulai memecahkan keheningan, di meja makan itu.

"uhuuk_uhukkk_" Hinata dan Naruto tersedak bersamaan.

"Ti-Tidak terjadi apapun" Jawab Naruto, dan kembali menguyah makananya.

"Ne, tak terjadi apapun Hana-chan"

"Kau tak asyik nee-chan"

"sudahlah,, habiskan makanan kalian" Suara lembut milik Kushina, mulai menghentikan keributan, di acara sarapan pagi itu.

.

.

Seperti biasa tempat favorit Hinata, adalah taman yang ada belakang rumah Naruto. Gadis manis itu duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Menekuk lututnya, dan menenggelamkan seluruh wajah cantiknya.

"Apa salah ku Kami-sama? Seharusnya Margaku setelah menikah adalah Uchiha. Bukan Namikaze. Sejak dulu, hanya nama Uchiha Hinata lah yang aku impikan. Sasuke-kun,, kau dimana? Aku sangat merindukan mu" Hinata mulai menangis terisak, mempertanyakan semua yang sudah terjadi pada Kami-sama. Tanpa Ia sadari Naruto sudah ada di samping nya.

"Sasuke-kun,, hiks,, A-Aku sangat merindukanmu?" Hinata terus menangis. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran suaminya yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Siapa Sasuke?" Suara Naruto yang cukup keras membuat Hinata menoleh padanya

"Naruto-kun, sejak kapan kau di sini?" Hinata mulai menghapus air matanya

"Aku bertanya Siapa itu sasuke, Hime?"

"Baiklah Aku akan ceritakan, padamu"Hinata mendesah pelan, bagaimanapun Hinata memang harus menceritakan semuanya pada suaminya itu. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk, dan mulai serius. Dia tidak akan bercanda kali ini. Untuk mendengar cerita Hinata. Hinata mulai menghela nafas panjang, sebagai tanda bahwa Ia akan memulai cerita.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah cinta pertama ku. Sejak Otou-sama meninggal, Sasuke yang selalu menghiburku. Membuat ku tertawa. Menghilangkan semua kesedihanku. Berada di dekatnya selalu membuatku tersenyum, dan nyaman. Hanya dengan Sasuke yang bisa membuatku bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Otou-sama meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Sasuke, dia segala nya untuk ku. Bersamanya aku merasa aman" Hinata tersenyum mengingat kenangannya dengan Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto, hanya mengangguk. Sebagai tanda bahwa Ia mengerti.

"Tapi, 2 bulan setelah Keluargamu memintaku untuk bersedia mengurus semua keperluanku. Dan Gara-gara perjanjian itu. Sasuke Menghilang, sampai saat ini. aku belum bertemu sasuke lagi. Dia tidak menghubungiku. Aku tau dia punya alasan untuk itu. Aku yakin dia akan menjemputku lagi"

'_Jika kau bersamanya, bagaimana denganku?'_ Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum miris.

*DRTTT, DRTTTT*

Keitai ungu milik Hinata bergetar. Dengan segera Hinata mengecek Keitainya. Membuka pesan yang berbunyi.

_**From: uchiha Itachi**_

_**To : Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**Hime-chan, ini aku Sasuke. Aku meminjam keitai Itachi-nii. bisa kita bertemu? Aku menunggu mu di Taman dekat Tokyo tower. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan. Aku merindukan mu Hime. **_

_**Sasuke **_

Seketika, jantung Hinata serasa berhenti saat itu Uchiha, yang Ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Sementara Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Istrinya itu.

" Naruto-kun, Sa-Sasuke akhirnya menghubungi ku. Aku akan bertemu dengannya. Tolong bilang pada Okaa-san kalau aku pergi. Onegaishimasu" Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto Untuk bertemu Sasuke yang sangat Ia rindukan.

"_Nasibku buruk sekali, istriku lebih memilih orang itu"_

_**T.B.C**_

_**Review please, untuk kelanjutan ceritanya**_


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Astia Morichan

Title: Married Project

Rate : T, MPREG

Genre: Romance, Drama

Disclamair : Chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto Hinata

SLIGHT : SASUHINA (JUST THIS CHAP)

Warning : abal, typo, ooc dlll ada di sini ;_;

Summarry: Pernikahan yang di penuhi rasa dendam. Akan kah Pernikahan itu berjalan lancar?/ "Okaa-san hanya ingin memberi tahu mu, kalau besok kau akan menikah dengan Naruto "/ nani?"

A/N: WARNING,, YANG GAKSUKA SAMA PAIRINGNYA JANGAN BACA... FF INI TETAP BERPAIRING DENGAN NARUHINA. SASUKE DISINI HANYA SLIGHT.. YANG FLAME TENTANG CHARA MAAF, SAYA GAK SUKA. KARENA CHARA DAN SIFATNYA SMUA BUATAN MASASHI SENSEI,, SAYA HARAP ANDA JANGAN HINA CHARA BUATAN MASASHI SENSEI. KALO KETAHUAN FLAME CHARA LLAGI, SAYA GOROK LOH,, (?)

BIG THANKS UNTUK YANG REVIEW. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU. FF INI KELUAR DARI IMAJINASI ABAL AUTHOR ABAL KAYA SAYA, DAN KALO GAK SUKA YAH JANGAN BACA. CHAP INI HANYA UNTUK KASIH TAU YG FLAME KEMRIN.. BIG PUNCH BUAT READER YG FLAME SASUKE -,,,-

OK,,,,

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Gadis itu terus berlari secepat mungkin. Di tengah keramaian orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang. Gadis itu mencoba mencari sosok yang Ia rindukan. Siapa lagi selain Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu ada di pikirannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau di mana?" Gadis itu terus menggumamkan nama pemuda yang Ia rindukan. Melihat kesekeliling taman itu.\

"Hime-chan!" Terdengar suara Pemuda meneriakan nama Gadis itu. Sang gadis yang merasa terpanggil pun mencoba melihat kesekitar. Untuk memastikan bahwa ada yang memanggilnya. Ia pun melihat sosok yang ia sangat rindukan selama bertahun tahun..

" Sasuke-kun, aku merindukan mu" Hinata pun berlari ke arah Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Sa-Sasu-kun kau bodoh, hiks,," Gumam Hinata lirih, yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, dan membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Hime, Omedetou. Selamat atas pernikahan mu dengan Naruto. Mungkin aku telat untuk menjemputmu lagi. Aku sangat menyesal" Refleks Hinata, langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam mata onyx milik sasuke.

"Iie, aku akan terus bersama mu. Tidak dengan Naruto"

"Gomen" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir seorang Sasuke.

"Iie, aku tidak akan menerima Naruto-kun" Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum miris, jujur saja Ia sangat ingin bersama gadis ini. Tapi sayang, takdir mengatakan lain.

'_Gomen, Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengatakan nya sekarang. Gomen Ka-san, Sakura. Maafkan aku, kali ini. Tapi aku pasti akan mengatakan hal ini pada Hime'_ Batin Sasuke dalam hati

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Hime, yang membuat sasuke sadar kembali, dari lamunannya. Sasuke tersenyum, dan langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata erat.

"ikou, kita jalan-jalan di sekitar sini" Sasuke menarik cepat tangan Hinata. Hinata sangat Terlihat senang, dan sangat bahagia. Nyata nya kali ini Ia tidak akan di tinggalkan lagi oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa Matahari sudah terbenam, yang terlihat hanya lah bulan dan bintang yang menghiasi kota ini

"Hime-chan, ini sudah malam. Gomen aku tidak ingat waktu" Sasuke membungkukan badannya seperti biasa. Ketika merasa bersalah Sasuke akan selalu seperti itu. Walaupun terhadap pacarnya sendiri.

"daijobu, ayo kita pulang" Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke erat, seolah tak ingin lepas darinya. Dengan cepat Ia memasuki mobil sport milik Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka pun pulang. Tentu saja, dengan Sasuke yang mengantar Hinata pulang kekediaman Namikaze.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai juga di kediaman Namikaze.

Hinata mencoba membuka selft belt nya. Namun sepertinya terlihat sulit untuk di lepas.

"Kau tidak bisa melepasnya? Sini biar ku bantu" Sasuke mulai mencoba membuka selft belt Hime itu. Jarak mereka semakin Sedikit. Yang membuat debaran jantung Hinata tak karuan. "akhirnya lepas juga" Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata, yang terlihat blushing. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat rona merah di wajah Hinata. Itulah yang membuatnya menyukai Hinata. Entah apa yang menghasut Sasuke, kini Sasuke terus mempersempit Jarak antara Ia dengan Hinata. Akhirnya bibir mereka pun bertemu. Hinata membelalakan Matanya kaget ketika sasuke menciumnya. Sasuke, masih menutup meresapi Ciuman Hangat itu, dan mungkin untuk nya sebagai permintaan maaf, dan ciuman perpisahan. Dalam waktu singkat Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Gomen, Hime,,-" sebelum Sasuke meneruskan perkataannya. Hinata segera keluar dari mobilnya dengan cepat. Mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera masuk dalam rumah besar itu.

.

.

"Baka. Mengapa kau menciumnya? Mengapa kau tidak bisa mengendalikan perbuatanmu. Itu akan menyakiti nya nanti, arghhtt,, Sakura akan kecewa padamu. Bodoh " Teriak Sasuke di dalam mobil nya, dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Sejak tadi sore, Ia menunggu kepulangan istrinya. Tanpa Ia sadari, Gerbang rumah Namikaze bergeser. Meyakinkan Naruto, bahwa itu adalah istrinya. Dan ternyata dugaannya sama sekali tidak meleset.

"Na- Naruto-kun kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Hinata, Istri yang di tunggu oleh pemuda jangkung itu, sedari tadi.

"Tentu saja, aku menunggumu"

"ah, go-gomen"

"Hime? kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya. Setelah melihat wajah istrinya yang merah. Naruto meletakan tangannya di kening Hinata.

"Tidak panas, tapi kenapa memerah?"

"daijobu, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita masuk" Hinata mulai menarik tangan Naruto , dan memasuki rumah megah itu.

"Tunggu, Hime" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Dan membalikan badannya.

"doshita?"

"apa yang kau lakukan tadi bersama Uchiha itu?" Tanya Naruto, dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"kami hanya bermain di sekitar Tokyo tower, dan pergi ke Tokyo land. Kenapa? Ada yang salah kah dengan itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah innocent nya.

"betsuni" Naruto pun segera melepas genggaman tangannya. Melangkahkan kaki nya untuk segera ke kamarnya

.

.

Malam kini sudah berganti dengan Pagi. Cahaya Matahari membuat Hinata terbangun. dari tidur lelapnya.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun tidak ada?" tanya Hime, yang mencari sosok Naruto. Yang sudah tidak ada di kamarnya itu. Hinata pun segera turun dari kamarnya. Dan bersiap untuk sekolah lagi. Hari senin yang menyebalkan menyabutnya.

.

.

.

"nee-san, ohayou" sapa Hanabi yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan.

"ohayou" sapa Hinata dengan melangkahkan kaki nya untuk duduk di meja makan. Tentunya di samping suami nya. Keluarga Namikaze pun makan dengan tenang. Sampai anak pertama dari keluarganya itu Naruto. Sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"aku sudah selesai Oka-san, Otou-san. Aku pergi" Ucap Naruto yang langsung pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

"Na- Naruto –kun Matte!" Hinata pun berdiri dan mulai pamit.

"Oka-san, Otou-san, Hanabi. Aku pergi" Hinata pun segera menyusul Naruto.

" Naruto –kun,, mattte !" Ucap Hinata dengan nafas terseggal-senggal. Karna mengejar suami nya.

"nani? Masuk lah. Jika kau tidak ingin telat" Jawab Naruto ketus, dan mulai masuk ke mobil sport nya. Di ikuti dengan Hinata, yang merasa aneh dengan sikap suaminya itu. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Ketika mobil di pacu cepat oleh Naruto. "

'Ada apa dengannya? Apa salahku? Kenapa marah?'Itu lah yang ada di pikiran Hinata saat ini.

*DRDRTTT, DDRRTT*

Keitai ungu milik Hinata bergetar. Hinata pun membuka keitainya

_**From: uchiha sasuke**_

_**To: Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**Sepulang sekolah Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu. Datanglah kembali ke Taman dekat Tokyo tower. Aku menunggu mu di sana Hime-chan**_

_**Sasuke **_

Senyum mengembang di wajah Hinata, Yang membuat Naruto semakin marah

'_Aku akan mengikuti mu hari ini, Kemana pun'_Batin Naruto, yang entah mengapa mempunyai perasaan akan terjadi hal buruk pada istrinya.

**T.B.C**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**REVIEW UNTUK KELANJUTAN FF INI.. LOVE YOU READER :***


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Astia Morichan

Title: Married Project

Rate : T, PREG

Genre: Romance, Drama

Disclamair : Chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Warning : abal, typo, ooc dlll ada di sini ;_;

Summarry: Pernikahan yang di penuhi rasa dendam. Akan kah Pernikahan itu berjalan lancar?

_**A/N: mau FLAME ? BOLEH KOK? -..-FLAME FANFICT NYA, BUKAN CHARA NYA. Bebas dah, serah.. hanya di ingatkan untuk Flamer. Kalo lu emang kaga suka chara buatan Masashi kenapa tetep suka anime Naruto coba? Bener-bener muna amat. Kalo emang kaga suka chara buatan Masashi. Silahkan hilang dari fandom naruto. AKU ORANGNYA EMANG RADA KASAR KALO UDAH NYANGKUT KARYA MASASHI SENSEI.**_

_**SO, DONT LIKE DONT READ !**_

_**HAPPY READING ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pemuda berkulit tan, itu turun dari mobilnya. Di ikuti oleh gadis manis yang sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tersenyum seperti itu? Kau di sangka seperti orang gila nanti" Pemuda berkulit tan itu membalikan badannya untuk melihat gadis cantik berkulit putih susu yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dengan tersenyum.

" Doushita? Aku sedang senang Naru-kun, jadi sudah sangat wajar kan?" Gadis manis itu- Hinata mempoutkan bibirnya karna kesal pada Pemuda yang sudah berstatus suaminya itu- Naruto yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya intens

" Terserah kau saja " Naruto mendengus kesal dan segera pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang ada di belakangnya.

Dengan perasaan kesal Naruto masuk ke kelasnya. Naruto pun duduk di bangkunya. Umpatan pelan sedari tadi terus keluar dari bibirnya

"shiitt" Naruto membanting tasnya asal ke meja. Tanpa menyadari sahabatnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkahnya itu.

"doshita? kau punya masalah?" Tanya Gaara yang sudah duduk di bangkunya sedari tadi. Aneh sekali melihat Naruto yang pagi-pagi sudah Bad Mood ini

"Ne, cerita lah pada kami. Jika kau punya masalah" Sai yang sedari tadi diam, kini mulai angkat bicara, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto

"nandemonai,, aku tak punya masalah" Naruto melirik kedua sahabatnya itu. Masih dengan wajah muram yang terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya

"pasti kau punya masalah dengan Hime,, iya kan?" Tebak Gaara yang membuat Naruto meliriknya dan memberikan death glare gratis.

"chigau yo"ucap Naruto dengan nada kesalnya

"Lebih baik kita biarkan saja Naruto, mungkin sedang memikirkan masa depan rumah tangganya" Sai dengan segera menyeret Gaara pergi menjauh dari Naruto dan kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka yang tertunda.

'_**Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersamanya, Hime' **_

.

.

.

Tak terasa kini Bel pulang berbunyi, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran telah usai.

" Naruto-kun kau pulang saja duluan, aku ada urusan. Tolong sampaikan pada Okaa-san" Hinata mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya.

"Hn" Naruto hanya berdehem sebagai jawabanya.

'_**dan aku akan mengikuti mu'**_ Naruto pun segera keluar dari kelas dan bersiap menguntit Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto pun segera pergi menuju mobilnya. Karna misinya kali menguntit kemana istrinya pergi. Ia pun menunggu di mobil sport milik Gaara.

Yah, Ia sengaja bertukar mobil untuk hari ini dengan Gaara. Dengan alasan, Hinata akan tau kalau Ia menguntit nya. Karna Hinata sudah sangat hafal dengan mobil milik Naruto.

Beberapa menit menunggu di depan gerbang. Akhirnya gadis yang Ia tunggu keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Hinata terlihat langsung naik taksi. Itu membuat Naruto menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dan mengikuti taksi tersebut.

.

.

.

Tanpa di sadari Taksi yang digunakan Hinata itu pun berhenti. Terlihat Hinata yang langsung turun dari taksi. Dan menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut raven yang berada di dekat taman itu.

Naruto pun ikut turun dari mobilnya, dan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Hinata tersenyum ketika Ia sudah dekat dengan Sasuke. Membuat Naruto otomatis sembunyi di balik pohon. Mengamati Hinata dengan Sasuke.

"Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak" gumam Naruto, yang sudah siap menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Hime sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu. Waktuku benar-benar hanya sebentar untuk menyampaikannya" Sasuke tersenyum miris dan menatap intens mata lavender Hinata

" kau mau membicarakan apa Sasu?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Entah kenapa Ia benar-benar sudah memilik firasat buruk.

" sebenarnya satu Minggu lagi, aku akan menikah dengan Haruno Sakura"

Deg !

Detik itu juga, nyawa Hinata seperti di renggut paksa. Sungguh rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Bagaikan tombak yang sangat besar langsung menancap di ulu hatinya.

"T-Tidak Mungkin" Air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan, sukses keluar dari pelupuk mata Hinata

"setelah kau pergi, meninggalkan ku. Okaa-san ku memutuskan untuk menjodohkan ku dengan Sakura. Aku sangat tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Tapi Okaa-san ku memaksa. Yang membuatku menuruti permintaannya Gomenasai. Hontou ni gomen ne" Sasuke mendekap Hinata dalam pelukannya. Hinata masih menangis ketika mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Naruto hanya terpaku mendengar pembicaraan merek di balik pohon.

"Kau Jahat ,, Kau jahat Sasuke... Menyuruhku untuk menunggu mu. Dan sekarang kau datang, lalu mengatakan kau akan pergi lagi meninggalkanku. Kau Kejam,, Seharusnya kau tidak datang. Dan tidak memberikan harapan kosong mu itu padaku hiks, hiks, kau jahat" Hinata menangis memukul dada bidang milik Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke, mengeratkan pelukannya. Tapi pelukannya itu tak bertahan lama. Ketika-.

"sasuke, ikou" Seorang gadis berambut pink yang terlihat sangat cantik datang menghampiri Sasuke yang masih memeluk Hinata yang membuat Sasuke, melepaskan pelukannya.

"dare?" Tanya Hinata yang masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke seaakan penjelasan tadi yang di jelas Sasuke belum jelas.

"Haruno Sakura desu" Sakura tersenyum lembut ketika menatap Hinata. Ia sangat tahu tentang Hinata yang menjadi cinta pertama tunagannya itu

"Gomen ne Hime- chan. Daisuki. Aku tetap menganggapmu cinta pertama ku" bisik Sasuke, sebelum meninggalkan Hinata bersama tunangannya itu.

\

Greepp

"Sudah lah jangan menangis untuknya" Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata dari arah belakang. Memeluknya erat, seakan Hinata adalah benda yang harus dijaga

"gomen hime,,, aku membiarkan mu menangis " Hinata yang tiba tiba di peluk seperti itu akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Gomen Naruto-kun,, hiks,, hikss G-Gomen ne. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa kau lebih baik darinya. Arigatou untuk semua kebaikan mu. Maaf aku selalu marah padamu.

"Daijobu aku akan selalu di samping mu selamanya. Hime"Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, tanpa peduli dengan orang orang yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, mencoba memulihkan kesadarannya. Gadis itu kini menggeliat tak nyaman, dan membalikan badannya. Membalas pelukan erat yang kini telah melingkarkan lengan di pinggang gadis itu. Gadis itu, masih tidak menyadari posisinya sekarang. Sampai pemuda yang memeluknya kini sudah sadar. Dan menatap gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

"ohayou, Hime-chan" Pemuda itu berbisik pelan. Gadis itu- Hinata. Masih belum menyadari sapaan dari suaminya- Namikaze Naruto.

'Tunggu, siapa ini?' Hinata mendongkakkan kepalanya, melihat pemuda yang tadi menyapa.

"Kyaaaa,,, Narutooo-kunnn" Hinata berteriak, dan menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Naruto

"Doshita?" Tanya Naruto datar, dan mulai terduduk di ranjang. Samping Hinata.

"Ke-Kenapa kau tak memakai baju mu?" Hinata menunduk ketika melihat Naruto dengan jelas sekarang Half Naked.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ce-Cepat pakai bajumu !" Ucap Hinata, lalu melemparkan sebuah bantal ke wajah tampan milik- Naruto. Tapi sayang, Naruto menangkisnya dengan cepat.

"Kau juga tidak memakai baju mu, Namikaze Hi-Na-Ta" Naruto mengeja nama Hinata, dan mulai memperdekat jaraknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata mencengkram erat, selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"..."Naruto masih diam, hanya memandangi Hinata yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa diam? Aku masih memakakai ba-, " Hinata menghentikan ucapannya, ketika Ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya polos, kali ini.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Teriakan Hinata menggema ke seluruh kamar, yang membuat Naruto menutup telingannya rapat-rapat. Untung saja kamar mereka, kedap suara.

T.B.C

Ayo Chap depan nya mending di jelasin FULL ato nggak? ._. smut ato full? Silahkan pilih ._.

CHAP DEPAN ITU RATE NYA BISA T+ BISA M.

And Last Mind to Review?


End file.
